


Time Flow

by EchoStar7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, The Sorrow of Werlyt Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), The Sorrow of Werlyt Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Time Paradox's are wierd, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoStar7/pseuds/EchoStar7
Summary: What if all of this never happened? What if it was different?
Kudos: 1





	1. Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is absolutely zero media on all of them together I will be the first to do it!

"We don't even know if this is safe Lunae! It could be dangerous"

"I think it's worth a try! We have to save them somehow.."

_The risks are high but I have to take this chance_

"Ugh, fine, will start up the machine with the second anything goes wrong we're pulling you out of there okay?"

_Alfonse_

_Rex_

_Milisandia_

_Ricon_

_I cannot just let you all die like that.. I will fix this, for Allie_


	2. Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with one's fate can bring others into the circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably go off lore and ooc for a few characters because its hard to find lore on them and im still too sad to rewatch the cutscenes and I am horrible at writing

_"This is your last chance to quit, we still need to run a few more tests on the machine."_ They tried to warn her, but Lunae never backs down from a fight. 

_"Cid I don't give a damn, just start and I'll deal with the consequences later Cid!"_ No turning back now. 

~~~~~~

And of course something must always go wrong. After activating the machine, everything went dark...

'Ow.... where in the seven hells am I..?' Lunae panics unable to move, feeling feeling drugged..

'Wait... the machine was in a liberated Imperial lab..... they must have found me, great.'

After she regained her vision, Lunae looked around to find out where she was. 'A Infirmary room? Why not a cell....?'

Suddenly she heard voices; "Is that the other girl that strange person from a different time was talking about?" It sounded like.... Allie?

Before Lunae had any time to think the door opens, who enters... was definitely a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is officially gone off all lore because time paradoxes are weird. But this is probably going to be a little more focused on Rex at the start because that is who I Rp as on Balmung so it makes sense for Lunae and Rex to be a little closer, but I hope you're excited for the next few chapters, this is some of my first writing so bear with the cringeyness

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm going off the assumption that Alfonse dies when we fight diamond, I'm going to try and finish the story completely and put as much effort into it so I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter
> 
> Twitter @EchoStar70


End file.
